Christopher McArthur
*This article was written by The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit this article without the writer's permission. *This article is part of the Joben Continuety. Christopher McArthur was an Umbrella Corporation scientist working under Roderick Lazarus. Before be re-assigned to Lazarus, McArthur was previously under the command of William Birkin, who worked closley with Albert Wesker. McArthur had once heard Wesker and Birkin talking about disposing of some of the unnecesary employees. McArthur heard his name mentioned, and swiftly filed for transfer. McArthur was re-assigned to Roderick Lazarus, who accepted him eagerly, wanting to know of his rivals plans. McArthur worked under Lazarus for a while, until he was summoned to the Arklay Facility by Wesker. When McArthur declined the summon, Umbrella soldiers were ordered to bring him to the Arklay Facility. McArthur was captured and was placed in a transport truck along with a couple of Umbrella soldiers. How McArthur escaped his captors remains a mystery. One theory is that he had some sort of weapon about his person. Regardless, McArthur jacked a driver of her car and proceeded to return to the factory facility in Racoon City, Just inside the city limits, McArthur was pulled over by a police cruiser. McArthur, now suffering from paranoid delusions, fired a 9mm handgun on one of the officers, killing him. He then took the other officer, Mary Gravling, hostage as he returned to Lazarus' facility. Upon his arrival, McArthur found that his access to the facility had been locked, under strict orders of William Birkin. Not concerned with how Birkin got access to the facility, McArthur started talking to himself for what seemed to him like an eternity. He then remembered that Mary was in the room with him. He was convinced she was a spy, or an agent sent by Birkin and Wesker to silence him. Mary would manage to calm him down, only for him to get angry with her again and point his gun at her. It was then that Gareth Knight burst into the room and attempted to subdue McArthur. McArthur, convinced that Wesker and Birkin were closing in, was unwilling to reveal the experiments conducted in the facility, and likewise determined not to be used by either of his former commanders, managed to turn his gun against himself. McArthur died before the T-Virus outbreak in the city, but it was believed that his corpse was re-animated. Although he was unaware, McArthur's clearance into the facility was actually blocked not by Birkin, but by Lazarus himself, as he had no more use for the scientist, as he provided all the support he could, as well as key insight into the operations of Birkin and Wesker. Unwilling to allow this infomation to go elsewhere, and knowing McArthur had a price on his head, Lazarus informed Wesker of his whereabouts. It is stated that McArthur was the only other person besides Lazarus who knew the existance of T-Synth, although why this is and how much McArthur contributed is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees Category:Joben Continuety